


A Tiger Goes Hunting

by Angels_Trumpet



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Hanzo is presented as a victim here, I will add tags as I go, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Incest, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Pov will very between Hanzo and Genji from chapter to chapter., Sibling Incest, Stockholm Syndrome, Yandere Genji Shimada, but that makes sense given the contents, mention of MPREG, no beta we die like men, noncon, this is not gonna be a very happy story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angels_Trumpet/pseuds/Angels_Trumpet
Summary: “You are never neglectful, after all-” Hanzo responded after a short pause feeling like air was getting caught in his throat, he swallowed.“No one loves me more than you, Genji. Brother.”Genji was no longer the Sparrow Hanzo knew.
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 11
Kudos: 35





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back with another story this time with Overwatch cause I'm currently in love with Hanzo.  
> And what better way to show that love then writing him suffering! 
> 
> Im deeply sorry! But! this idea came to mind after going through a few Hanzo and Genji Stories and inspiration struck me, as well as the sight of Genjis kick ass white tiger skin! This is just a prolog to what is to come. 
> 
> Please take note of the tags!! This story wont be edgy AF but it will probably be disturbing to most! so viewer discretion is advised! if you are uncomfortable with what is shown in the tags and what relationship (however forced) is being focused on in this fic please do not make yourself read this. 
> 
> My apologies to any writing mistakes. Please feel free to leave a comment on what you think and any thoughts you have on the story! Thank you!
> 
> with that said! please enjoy the story as it comes. I write when the inspiration strikes so I might be a tad uneven on my posting.

Rain ran down the cool frosted kitchen window looking out to the see, lightning flashing across the sky sending the soft flicker of light across the dimly lit kitchen. The sink was running, Hanzo’s hands where pruning from the water. Holding a sponge in one hand and a now clean steak knife in the other his grip gradually becoming tighter over the knife looking down at his reflection across the blade. His hair having more grey then black now, most of them premature given the stress he had been under a few years prior. Although the stress was justified and completely his own fault and he knew it. There is a shifting above him, coming from the second floor of the house, he looked up at the ceiling as if he can see through the wood to see his children in there room most likely playing a game upstairs when they should be sleeping. His grip on the knife faltered and soon it followed the rest of its set to dry on the rack.

Hanzo looked back up at the window his eyes drawn to the bright green accents that now reflected on the window.

_Genji was home._

Cool wet armored arms wrapped around his waist, the warmth of steam being expelled passed over his ears, a hard chest plate pressed against his back.

_Genji was here._

Hanzo’s breath quickened until his own hands held onto the armored arm calming himself down with the touch of slowly warming metal. A metal chin pressed against his shoulder pressing what would be his nose against Hanzo’s neck, a soft sigh left the cyborg the sound tinged with a slight mechanical note. None the less it did not fail to send a shiver up Hanzo’s spine as Genji relaxed against Hanzo’s back.

“So Tense” Genji whispered his arms tightening around the elders middle pressing his body closer than they already where.

“perhaps I have been neglectful, my apologies my love” he spoke so softly, his voice taking on a husky tone to it that made the hairs on the back of Hanzo neck stand on end. He will keep telling himself that it was because he was excited at the implications.

“You are never neglectful Genji, after all-” Hanzo responded after a short pause feeling like air was getting caught in his throat, he swallowed.

“No one loves me more than you, Genji. _Brother_ ”

* * *

Hanzo lifted an arm up looking down under it to see his younger brothers round smiling face pressing against his side, small arms wrapped around Hanzo’s waist and tiny hand gripping onto his shirt. The only warning he had received before being hugged was a yell of-

“Anija!”

And the sound of socked feet stomping against the hard wood floors. Hanzo had smiled down at Genji as he pulled away and instead grabbed at Hanzo’s hand to go play. The sight of bright chocolate brown eyes turned almost amber in sunlight looking up at him in pure adoration that could only be given by a younger sibling had made a warmth burst in his chest bringing a bright smile on his own face as Genji led the way to the garden.

Those days where filled with laughter and the bonding of brothers. Warm sunlight filtering in between the pink petals of the forever blooming Cherry Blossom trees, bare feet running along grass and pebbled gravel.

Theses where happy times, before the heavy weight of tragedy.

This was the time their father, Sojiro, head of the Shimada clan, smiled the most. Watching his children happily be children and bonding as they should, hoping that that bond will cement there joined rule over the clan in the future.

Hanzo remembers the nights Genji will crawl into his futon and curl up against him, warmth shared between the two under the soft sheets, remembers the harsh whispers as they talked under the soft touch lights that blead through the paper of the Shoji from outside.

The meals shared between the two, with father, with mother. He remembers how Genji will push his pepper slices onto his plate in what he thought was a sneaky move but in truth Hanzo just let him. He remembers the time of laugher and feeling light.

Remembers sneaking out from the castle to get ramen with Genji, eating so much their bellies would ache, lips tingling with the hot spice of their meal. Remembers taking Genji to play at the arcade with a pouch of money the little draw strings wrapped securely around Hanzo’s fist.

Hanzo remembers.


	2. Rose colored filter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I might have kind of went a bit off on this one, but tried not to make each part too long but besides that Im still getting a feel for how to write theses characters hope its okay.   
> The song that inspired some of the idea for this story is 100 ways by Jackson Wang the lyrics just kinda gave me a little bit of that weirdly possessive feel to me so I listened to it when i was planing out the story.
> 
> once again please head the tags and there warnings! 
> 
> Sorry for any grammatical errors! But if you like it please leave me a comment it would be very appreciated ('u')/

Sunlight filtered through the open doors of the dojo, the air outside was cold but the sight of the snow falling over the garden, the pink petals of the modified cherry blossom trees standing stark against the white and grey of the winter day.

Hanzo had just finished his tasks for today and was sitting on the steps of the dojo's entrance watching the snow fall from the sky. Genji ran happily among the snow picking up some of the white powder into his hands and throwing it into the air. His screeches of delight breaking the calm.  
"Anija! Come play!" Genji needlessly yelled out to him throwing the snowball at Hanzo but only really reaching the older boys' feet. Hanzo looked down at the mushed up remains of the snowball before looking back up at Genji who went still only to screech as Hanzo jumped up and began to chase Genji.  
Hands spread forward and leaning down only going a bit slower then Genji just to keep the other boy running longer. Genji flailed his arms and squealed in frightened delight kicking up snow as he went slowly soaking both of their clothing in cold ice but it didn't matter they were in their own world of fun. Hanzo reached out for Genji picking him up under his arms and throwing him up in the air with all his strength falling on his back and bringing a squealing Genji with him. Hanzo smiled, his cheek red from the cold hands almost numb and back now feeling like it was doused in ice water the more he laid down in the snow holding a squirming Genji in his arms his fingers pressing into the younger sides just to make him squeal and laugh and kick his legs in the air.

The elders would hear about this, they would try to do something about it, try to get Hanzo to lose his will to be childish but Hanzo and Genji were protected by their parents, for now.  
For now Hanzo stood up dusting snow off his pants, Genji tumbling off his lap and onto the snow falling like a ragdoll looking up at Hanzo from where he laid down on the ground.

"Come on Genji, up" Hanzo nudged him with his foot but only made Genji lift his arms and pout.  
"Carry me Anija"  
Hanzo rolled his eyes and huffed a little "you're getting too big to carry, get up yourself"  
This response didn't sit well with Genji who's bottom lip began to wobble as he whimpered up at Hanzo his hands grasping the air and up to his big brother  
"Carry me!" He whined again and Hanzo jumped a bit at the loudness of Genji's voice before leaning down and taking hold of Genji's hands pulling him up fast so he was in the air for a few seconds.  
Now on his feet, Genji seemed about ready to cling onto Hanzos shoulders only for Hanzo to turn away and start to walk to the bathhouse.   
Genji whined but perked up soon after taking a little run and jumping on Hanzos back who instinctively reached back to steady Genji's legs around his waist.

Hanzo sighed feeling a bit defeated but smiled over his shoulder none the less and continued his walk.  
"Fine, you big baby"

\-----

Apparently staying in cold clothes and then going to the bathhouse and playing for a while longer led to getting a cold.  
Hanzo frowned down at Genji, kneeling by his futon setting down a cup of warm tea beside Genji's head, and pulling another thick blanket over the younger boy.

Genji blinked up at Hanzo looking flushed and dizzy trying to kick the blankets off of himself only to have Hanzo push them back onto his person with a stern look that doesn't quite fit on his young face.  
His hard stare didn't last for long however, Hanzo pushed back some of the sweaty hair from Genji's forehead his brows wrinkle in worry. Behind them, they could hear the door slide open, a family doctor most likely.

"It's ok little brother, I'll take care of you" Hanzo muttered softly. Genji believes him.

\---  
Dinner was rather calm tonight, Hanzo ate quietly and neatly, Genji looking over at him from over his bowl of rice that he was currently shoving in his mouth.  
Hanzo was almost 12 now, he didn't have time to play with Genji anymore, at least that is what the elders have told him.

Genji did not take this news well. Stomping his foot like he was 5 again and claiming that he didn't have anyone to play video games with or that watching Sentiman without him was boring. In truth there was nothing more Hanzo would rather do then go sit down and play a few games or watch a new episode of Sentimen, but he was the older brother, the heir of the clan. Like a pure breed show dog, he was being groomed for the role and he was putting every effort he could to fit into the mold the elders wished to put him into.  
His father's face always seems to become stiff the more he pushed himself, his mother seen with a touch of sadness in her eyes. However, he assumed this was what all parents must go through seeing their sons become men.

Despite his best efforts to act like an adult Genji would pull the most childish reactions from him. Poking and prodding at him until he let out his annoyance. Pulling him outside when he was studying to explore outside the castle. Sneaking into his bed late at night to show him holovids that he found funny and falling asleep tangled together, Genji's arm wrapped around his waist like an anchor. Demanding hugs no matter the place, demanding kisses goodnight even when he was busy with studying or speaking with an Elder.  
No matter what Hanzo told him he refused to listen, refused to let Hanzo distance himself from him, holding onto Hanzo like a lifeline. Taking any affection Hanzo was holding by force if it called for it.  
But, Hanzo could not hold it against Genji. He found it endearing in a way. Loved how insistent his little brother was to keep him in his life even when the elders seem adamant to make Hanzo distance himself from Genji.  
Even if Genji seemed to get strangely forceful the longer he was denied.

There was a soft click of glass against wood.  
Hanzo blinked and looked up from his now-empty bowl at his father who had set his own bowl and chopsticks down neatly in front of him.

"Hanzo"  
Genjis eyes jerked from Hanzos face to their fathers lowering his bowl, chopsticks still in hand. There the mother continued to eat.  
"You are near of age, your studies will become much more strenuous in the next few years."  
He began then paused looking right at Hanzo, showing that he was unsure of how to put his next thoughts into words.

"You understand that we are here to assist you, I am here to assist you"  
There was more than just receiving the aid of the dragons when he reached 16. He will be let on his first mission, spill his first blood, receive his tattoo to truly become recognized as the heir of the Shimada clan.  
Hanzo sat up straight opening his mouth to speak only to be cut off by Genji.  
"Do not worry father, I will be there to protect Hanzo. I will become the greatest warrior the clan has ever seen and be by Hanzo's side"  
Genji was still up straight his bowl set down properly for once and fists pressed down on his knees as he looked intensely at their father.  
There was a brief look of surprise in their fathers eyes, only lasting for a blink of an eye before dissipating to a small smile.

"Then you have much to learn my son"  
Genji grinned. And for some strange reason Hanzo felt there was something off about it.

\-----

Genji threw himself into training. Although they already trained side by side since Genji had reached the age of 6, Genji never trained as tirelessly as he did now.  
Unlike Hanzo, Genji was more slim as if made for speed. Hitting hard and fast when they sparred together or with their teachers, but always too eager to put his opponent on the ground and lose his head start.

These losses did not deter Genji at all it seemed, giving everything he had into the physical side of their studies. But whining and pouting when it came to the more academic studies. It was not that he was bad at such things he just did not have the patience for it. Always looking to Hanzo and asking him to explain one thing after another.  
Although it was annoying it did help cement the teachings into his head better then rereading the material over and over.

Over the next 8 years, Genji would pack on muscle, become swifter on his feet, silent. His strikes precise and clean, his aim brilliant.  
Hanzo could not be any more proud than to see his younger brother truly start to reach his goal of becoming a great Shimada warrior.  
However, there was the fact that he did not show up often to training anymore. He seemed to disappear during the day and come back at night bruised and bloodied.  
Hanzo knew he was out picking fights at that point but whenever he would push for an answer he would only get a bright smile from his little brother and a reply of

"Do not worry yourself brother!"

And just like each time Hanzo sighed and nodded his head knowing he would not get anything from Genji now.  
And there started the ritual of Hanzo taking the time each evening before dinner to wrap up Genji's split knuckles, to tape strained muscle and patch up any injury he received while training with their teachers or otherwise.  
Genji had become reckless.

Fearless.

\-----  
It didn't feel right for it to be such a perfect day, when his mothers grave stood right in front of him. Beautiful white lillies and yellow Chrysanthemums decorated the grave. His father held a photo of their mother, her gentle smile shown under glass, his knuckles turning white from gripping the frame.  
He must not show weakness, he will mourn on his own time away from any preying eyes or listening ears.

It was supposedly an accident. A stray bullet that had hit her while she was being escorted by Genji away from a fight had broken out in the streets of Hanamura.

Hanzo didn't bother to conceal the fact that he was gripping Genji's hand. It felt more like it was for himself than anything.  
Looking over at Genji, whose face was almost a complete blank slate.  
Hanzo assumed he was taking this very hard.  
Genji was the one holding her as she died after all.  
Hanzo felt Genji's hand give his own a gentle squeeze to his own shaking one. Hanzo could feel his throat constricting it was getting harder to swallow down the wail he wanted to let out, but it felt better when Genji would give him a soft smile with a sad look in his eyes that told him Genji was just as heartbroken as Hanzo felt.

That night Hanzo had walked into Genji's room kneeled down and brushed away Genji's hair from his forehead to plant a soft kiss there. Sitting down on Genji's bed and just watching him, finger gently brushing through bright green hair the roots coming out black when he pushed it back to see.  
Once he was ready he got up and went to bed unaware of Genji's eyes following him out the door.

\----  
They began to notice the decrease in guards as of late. What should have been 5 people guarding the courtyard that night ended up as 2 when they had finished their shift that morning. How they had disappeared continued to puzzle Hanzo.  
Maybe an intruder? A rat among their ranks? But there doesn't seem to be any signs of a struggle or an attack.  
So it had lead him to believe they had simply abandoned the family, and for that they would be hunted down and punished.  
If they can be found that is. Every trail had ended cold so far.

Hanzo bit into his inner cheek scowling at the reports in his hands as he stood over his father's desk. His head jerked up at the sound of the door clicking open. He set down the papers expecting to see his father but only ended up seeing shocking green hair and soft amber eyes.

Genji.

Hanzo blinked and walked forward to his brother's arms already outstretched for the hug he knew would come no matter if he denied it. Even with how much the Elders beat and berate him to submission to not show any emotion to things he loves. At least in private he did not have to hide his familar affection for his little brother.  
The walls have eyes but father's office was safe.  
Genji came in swiftly letting the door softly click shut and almost silently made his way to Hanzo arms wrapping around broad shoulders and narrow waist.  
Genji had gotten taller than Hanzo, although it did make Hanzo a bit huffy he also found it a tad amusing seeing how his little brother grew into his height, all long-limbed and baby faced.

"You smell like a bar," Hanzo said bluntly pulling away first and holding Genji back by the shoulders to get a look at him. Genji chuckled at that giving Hanzo a cheeky grin which got a raised brow from him.  
Genji had taken to going out to party after mother had died. Although it worried him, Hanzo assumed it was Genji's way of coping and their father let Genji have as much freedom as he wanted, having thrown himself into running the clan after mother had passed.  
After all the leading of the clan fell to Hanzo, Genji will be by his side but it wasn't as if he was expected to do everything Hanzo would be tasked to do.  
Hanzo was ok with this, letting the Elders push all the expectations on him so they woupdn't crush the free spirit his brother was.

Even with all this, he still feared for his father's declining health. He stressed over Genji's increasing bad habits of getting so high he can't tell who he's kissing or who's watching him. He stressed over having to go get his brother every other night smelling like he belonged in a sewer, having to pay off the media to not display any footage or pictures of his brother in such embarrassing potions.  
But still, he loved Genji and could not hate him for it. Genji was his little brother after all.

"Awe come on, Anija I don't smell that bad you're just being overdramatic like usual"  
Genji rolled his eyes and pulled away shoving his hands in his pockets and looking around the room.

"You do understand that theses habits of yours are not healthy, right?"  
Genji groaned and sagged, this was his response everytime it almost makes Hanzo want to pull Genji by the ear and yell at him.  
Granted he has been drinking with father and his business partners ever since he had gained his tattoo. But it was only on occasion, he was expected to so he didn't come off as rude.  
Hanzo however can see the irony of his words and thoughts, given the fact that the family business sold and bought worst things then alcohol to teenagers.

"Whatever, I didn't come here to get lectured by you Anija. I came here cause we're going out and we're gonna have a good time"  
Hanzo blinked and opened his mouth to declined only to be pulled out the door by his younger brother's strong grip.

"Genji! I cannot just leave! I have-"  
Genji held up his hand to stop Hanzo from continuing which resulted in Hanzo giving Genji a truly frightful stare in response.  
Genji didn't seem to fear poking a bear with a stick however and took both Hanzo's hands brought them up close to his chest

"Don't worry Anija, I already asked father and he said it was fine" Genji gave Hanzo a winning smile which crumbled all his earlier resolve and with a defeated sigh Hanzo nodded his head in agreement.

Genji had dressed him up like Hanzo was his own personal doll. Hair pulled back in a high ponytail, black jeans pressed tight against his thighs and a low cut shirt that doesn't really leave too much to the imagination.  
"You look great Anaji! God you're such a virgin when you blush like that" Genji teased Hanzo with huff and grumble as he was lead out the estates gate and into one of the many nice cars they owned.

Hanzo recognized the club they ended up in as one of the many The Shimada clan owned. Bright neon lights, swaying bodies the smell of alcohol and sweat in the air, people swaying and grinding to the loud music that almost hurt Hanzo's ears.  
Genji leads him to the bar first, his voice yelling over the music as he ordered them drinks.  
Hanzo looked away from his brother to look over the sea of people; a few sending looks his way making the hair on the back of his neck stand up on end. Every nerve in his body telling him to prepare to fight, if he needed too, to protect his brother tooth and nail if it came to it.  
Hanzo nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a tap on his shoulder.  
He turned around to see Genji holding up some fruity drink to him his own in his hand. Hanzo raised a brow which made Genji groan and roll his eyes dramatically.

"Don't knock it till you try it bro."  
Hanzo sighed and took the drink, it went down in an almost overpowering flavor of sweetness, so cold it almost gave him brain freeze from the first sip. But it was good.

Genji laughed at what he assumed was the face he made when Hanzo realized he enjoyed the drink and began to actively drink the entire thing. Once the cup was empty, he felt a somewhat more relaxed and had an easy smile on his face as Genji pulled him to the dancefloor. Dancing together as they used to as children although this time to the beat of loud techno music. Genji kept a hand on Hanzo hip the entire time keeping him close, chest to chest most likely to not lose him in the crowd.  
It was a repeat of that most of the night, dance, drink, dance, drink. Surprisingly Hanzo had fun and soon things began to blur the more he drank. When he tried to say he was done he was cut off by the cold bite of chilled glass against his lips.

The night became a blurr of neon and heat. Hanzo had didn't even remember the return home.

And the when the morning arrived, father was dead. Sitting up in bed, looking like he had simply fallen asleep.   
Hanzo was now the scion.

Hanzo's stomach filled with rocks. 


	3. Seeing Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first 20 years in Genji's perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! it has been quite the while huh? But I am back with the second chapter don't think I will abandon this its something i must bring out it honestly haunts my daydreams sometimes. This chapter ended up being a monster, a whole eleven pages of words hope you enjoy. I guess I had a lot more to say with Genji then Hanzo here but Next chapter focuses on Hanzo so hope ya look forward to it.
> 
> once again take heed of the tags those are your warnings, if you are not comfortable with the paring please do not read. 
> 
> And as always if you like it please leave me a comment or a kudos, I love reading comments ('u')/

Genji remembers when he got his dragons.

He was nine at the time, just starting to take on his training more seriously than he ever did before all in the name of protecting his older brother.

He remembers sneaking into the Dojo late one night, climbing through the opening at the front kneeling down on the overhang that ran across the inside of the building overlooking the mats below where Hanzo was training with one of their many teachers. He hasn't left even when he said he would so he could hang out with Genji for the evening.

That's when he felt it. That slight jerk of irritation he felt when Hanzo had his attention taken from him. Hanzo was always so busy nowadays he never had time for Genji anymore it seems.

He wanted Hanzo's attention; he wanted him to be around again. He wanted Hanzo to stop going to anyone else but him, no one but him.

Now it is said that dragon blood flows through the Shimadas family veins. Each generation receives their own dragon, each one feeding on what that person's goal is to achieve.

Whether it's to be a great leader.

Or obtain one's obsession.

That day Genji felt them. The buzzing under his skin as he felt the dragon start to manifest into his skin. The whisper of their voice in his head speaking to him to what he most desired as if agreeing that his desire was an honorable one and that they will help him.

Even if they didn't it was still his body, one way or another they would have helped him. But still, he was grateful for the sudden surge of power. He felt the confidence in their words, the comfort it brought that he had some validation in what he felt from a being like this.

Genji backed away from the Dojo, never once alerting the two below of his presence. His bare feet silent against cold stone and dewy grass, taking himself into the confusing halls of the main building to hide away in his room for the night.

Soon Hanzo would rely on no one but Genji.

At least that's what Genji hoped to achieve.

\------

Genji had a basic plan at the moment, things did not need to be too complicated now, he just needed to show Hanzo he could be relied on as a protector, as a constant presence of companionship. And that came in the form of Hanzo falling ill one fateful day.

Hanzo didn't get sick often, usually it was Genji who was the sickly one with Hanzo caring for him hand and foot along with a few family nurses and doctors if it was particularly bad. However, as he got older he got stronger and by the time he was 13, 4 years after receiving his dragon with no one the wiser, he became stronger and not only in physical strength it seemed.

With Hanzo sick and Genji unable to catch it, it was the perfect opportunity to show his big brother how dependable a caretaker he could be if depended on.

Now since he got sick often as a child he knew how to take care of a sick person just fine, and for Hanzo, he would be perfect. He had to be. First impression and all that.

It had started with a simple sniffle from Hanzo at the breakfast table. Spring had just arrived and Hanzo had shrugged it off as just allergies and pollen but Genji didn't look a gift horse in the mouth. He stayed near Hanzo the entire day which turned fruitful as Hanzo stumbled during their afternoon training and nearly fell.

Of course Genji was right at his side the instant he began to stumble and lean too far to the side.

Hanzo felt like he was a Victorian woman after seeing the sight of blood. Jet black hair creating waves over his shoulder, head turned just slightly to the side and tilted up to show the long column of pale delicate skin, a dark feverish flush painted over his cheeks as hazy eyes looked up at Genji from where he was being held.

It took Genji's breath away. 

So like his older brother to work himself to the ground, so convenient for Genji’s own selfish desires to see it. 

Genji swallowed thickly and fixed his arms, one hand supporting Hanzo's head and the other wrapped securely around Hanzo's torso. Kneeling on the ground to bring Hanzos overly warm body to his own. He was almost lost in the moment only to be rudely taken away from it as their instructor came back with help, apparently having run off to call for others once Hanzo fell.

Genji knew Hanzo would be horribly furious at the idea of others seeing him in such a state. Especially so close to getting his Dragon.

So logically Genji picked him up, with only a tad of difficulty. Hanzo was mostly packed muscle after all and he had just started to really pack it on himself. 

"I'm taking my brother to his room," he said over his shoulder at the small group of people who looked at Genji with surprise. Speaking informally, walking away without another word basically telling them their help was not needed.

It didn't really bother Genji if he was being a rude punk.

Hanzo laid fitfully in his futon, the heavy blanket changed for something thin and breathable. His training clothes were stripped away from a wife-beater and boxers that mostly belonged to Genji because Hanzo seemed to own mostly traditional clothes and he couldn't find any of his casual clothing in his many drawers.

Whatever it didn't matter, besides the sight of Hanzo in his clothes was satisfying his dragon who purred deep in his mind as he pressed a glass of water to Hanzo's lips, his hand gentle as he helped Hanzo sit up to drink.

Hanzo seemed to quite out of it, not very helpful in finding anything in his room but aware enough to know it was Genji with him. Aware enough to know it was Genji who was taking care of him when everyone else was being kept at bay by Genji, keeping them just outside the delicate door separating the outside world to this one where things were perfect.

Hanzo helpless and weak before him, needing only him, 

A perfect world.

Genji smiled gently down at Hanzo pushing back sweaty bangs and not feeling a bit of disgust by it, just happy at the soft dazed look Hanzo sends up to him.

Genji only moves away to order maids to grab things for Hanzo that were too far away for him to grab, unwilling to leave Hanzo vulnerable to all these vultures circling just outside his room. Sending away their mother, their father, the nurses, anyone, telling them he had it covered that he would be fine he could take care of his anjia.

He could provide, he could take care of Hanzo at his weakest. He wants Hanzo to realise this so he can feel confident in relying on him.

The following day Hanzo’s fever broke, to find himself pushed up close to Genji's chest, warm lips pressed against his temple, steady arms wrapped around his waist.

Genji watched as Hanzo simply went back to sleeping, seeming perfectly comfortable and safe in Genji's arms.

Genji's smile spread across his face like wild fire.

\-----

  
  
  


Genji is 15 when he starts to realize that the clan will never let Hanzo have any real freedom. If he wants to have that perfect world he had two years ago in Hanzo's room he would need to make the clan disappear. He would need to make everyone disappear.

His dragon crackles under his skin whispering ideas into his head. He will begin by cutting off the heads of the snakes that made up the Shimada clan.

Not quite literally he needed to be careful with this, he would tell Hanzo all his mighty deeds when things are truly ready, and they would run off to anywhere they wished without the clan at their back. No one to keep Hanzo away from him, no one to control his brother like a puppet on strings.

But before he can truly begin he must prepare. He wasn't an idiot, although it was much easier to let people believe he was. He did study alongside Hanzo, as far as their teachers bothered to focus him with that is. But that never bothered him. The material came to him quite easily to him anyway. 

He knew he needed cash, needed to prepare supplies, clothing, passports, gear, and anything else they might need on their travels.

He wasn't really planning on staying here in Hananmura once he destroys everything there will be no need too.

So he runs off at night, he makes unlikely friends with other High standing heirs of gangs and businesses, with members of Overwatch.

Now he knew Overwatch was one of The Shimada clan's many enemies, and knew that their father is constantly trying to keep Overwatch off their back, keep their nose off them. But Genji was going to give them a one-way ticket to what they wanted; they just needed to be patient.

So he cultivated his natural charisma, draws people near him and has fun while he's at it. It was all in the name of practice, all in the name of his beloved older brother Hanzo. Creating fake IDs for him and his 'friends', taking out people who piss him off, people who get in his way. Guards, civilians, bouncers, dealers, no one was safe from the over excited energy that drummed in his blood like a shot of electricity flowing in his veins whenever he felt the skin of his knuckles split and bleed or the feel of warm blood touching his skin.

The utter excitement he felt in the middle of a fist fight.

The clean up wasn't as fun but it had gotten easier and easier as he went along, it didn't hurt to know how to dispose of evidence after all..

He makes a name for himself in the streets, no one truly knows who he is really, not yet at least. He manages to hide behind masks, behind different names given to him by friends and enemies alike. And by the time midnight strikes, he goes back to Hanzo to get patched up and kisses goodnight.

  
  


Life was good.

Getting his tattoo for his dragon makes things better somehow.

Like their bond has become more cemented, solid. Hanzo by his side the entire time, and any other faces fades away but the proud look of his big brother as he summons his dragon for the first time in front of the clan. His back is bare showing the green dragon that curls around his back and crackles with energy, his swords pushing his dragon to show itself in front of the crowd of relatives and clan members.

His eyes land solidly on Hanzo's, whose own have a slight spark of blue that reflects his own dragons reacting to Genji's. Genji couldn't help the bright smile on his face.

He is almost ready.

\----

  
  


Genji looked down at the dying woman in his arms, not just any woman, oh no this woman was his dear mother. Genji’s hands ran warm with her blood as it soaked into his skin and clothes as he held her close to his body. She clawed at his chest and gasped for help looking up at Genji with a look of betrayal and sadness that only came from having your own son be your downfall. 

Strands of her long silky hair fall over her shoulder, having come loose from her hair tie, the strands becoming soaked in blood from the hole put in her chest. Chocolate brown eyes looking up wide and tear filled but never letting those tears fall much too prideful to allow it, all it did was accent her thick lashes and sharp red eye liner 

Even as she laid withering and dying in his arms Genji could not help but smile at the similarities he could find she shared with Hanzo.

Hanzo has taken much of their mother's appearance, the soft chocolate brown eyes, the silky black hair, the high cheek bones, the strong jaw, the intense gaze. She was beautiful and she shared that beauty with Hanzo, Genji was sure of it.

Sure he had their father's nose and build but none the less there was no doubt Hanzo was her son.

And she was one of the many snakes Genji needed to take care of and he did so without a hint of hesitation. She may share her looks with his beloved brother but she was not him and it brought him no pain to grab the pistol given to him by his assistants and pull the trigger.

One shouldn't let an opportunity slip from their hands, and Genji took the sudden fight that sprung up on the streets as a perfect opportunity. 

His mother had went out to indulge herself in shopping for the evening and Genji seeing an opportunity gladly came along with a simple text to friends to be prepared. The fight that broke out at the edge of Shimamda territory was not planned but nonetheless was perfect. He used the confusion to lose the guards who mainly stayed behind to guard in their escape only to be brought down by Genji’s many friends and follow close behind the escaping Shimamda members. 

It was almost too perfect, bringing her to an emptied out cafe with the front window shattered from bullets and a body already splayed out on the ground slowly creating a pool of blood that mixed with the patrons spilled drinks. And here she laid down, finally going limp in Genji’s hold, the light fading from her eyes. It was almost beautiful, would Hanzo be this beautiful dying? 

No, no it would be a true work of art if Hanzo’s life was slipping from him but that would be much much later and preferably from old age. 

Genji looked up at the one assistant that had managed to catch up and give him the weapons, a sweet smile spreading over his lips as he raised the gun and shot the man right through his skull. 

He had no trouble losing a pawn or two to kill a queen. 

And with that a queen was taken down, and her killer was slain by her son. 

\-------------

  
  


The next year gave no opportunity for any kind of strike against the elders or his father. After mother had died, the elders have become paranoid in ending up like her, bleeding out on the ground surrounded by enemies. They weren’t fools, it was smart to heighten security after the murder of a Shimada, especially one so high in their ranks. 

Genji grunted as he placed the last body into the back of a parked van about a few streets away from the estate. He couldn't get every guard to follow him only a few but each one fell like the petals of Hanzo's favorite flowering trees. Silently and without struggle. 

Genji hummed as he looked over his work, bodies mostly unharmed except for the open gashes in their throats. Today was more of a practice on stealth and silence than letting loose. 

There's a low whistle beside him, a woman a few inches shorter than Genji with a strong build. Strong arms crossed over her full chest as she looked down at the three unlucky practice dummies for the night. 

“Very clean tonight, got a hot date?” 

Her voice held a teasing edge making Genji pause. 

He was planning something tomorrow, he would like to look his best if he was going to drag Hanzo out for a night. Genji then let out a chuckle and nodded his head at her. 

“As a matter of fact, I do. Can't have my beautiful face ruined tonight”

Genji gestured to his face with a flair of his fingers under his chin, lifting up his chin with eyelashes fluttering at the woman. She let out a little snort shaking her head before closing up the van hiding the bodies from view. 

“Well good luck on that date of yours, nice doing business with ya Demon” she waves her hand as she walks herself to the driver's seat, turns the car on and drives off with no further conversation. Genji's eyes watch the tail lights fade away from view the darkness of the alleys eating it away. 

His breath misted in the cool air as he stood there before turning his body and making his way back to Shimada Castle. Climbing over its high walls was no trouble for someone like him, since he was trained since childhood. 

Hanzo most likely will notice once the sun rises in the morning. He felt a tad bad for causing his brother to have extra work but it was necessary, he had been slowly cutting down the numbers of guards around the castle. 

His feet walked silently across old polished wood floors, sliding open the door to his room taking care of being as silent as possible given his and Hanzo's rooms were only separated by the thin shoji doors that cut their shared room in half.

He was lulled to sleep by the sound of his brothers barely audible breathing at the other side of the room. Mind supplying the image of Hanzo kneeling in front of him leaning forward to wrap his arms around Genji's shoulder, his head resting on Genji's collarbone. Body so warm and just enough give to his muscles make the _want_ to grip at Hanzo to become a _need._

His older brother, so strong and smart he was perfect for ruling over the clan but the clan would never let him truly rule he was so sure of it. No he was sure they would tie his older brother like a puppet and move him around like a mouth piece. The thought made him angry, his grip tightening around Hanzo who flinched and let out a little whine. 

That made Genji pause and look down at his brother who looked up at him, soft chocolate eyes bore up at him but his gaze landed on the soft pale pink lips below them. 

He never really thought of kissing his brother before, this was new but the idea didn't give him any grief. He did love Hanzo after all, maybe this was by design he would get rid of the clan and love his brother the way others won't be able to. 

Genji let his eyelids fall closed, leaning in close nose brushing against Hanzo's who nuzzled back strong arms tightening around the back of his neck. Their lips brushed and Genji felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand, the energy of his dragon crackled. Hanzo's hand that held his own dragons laid flat on his tattoo, the touch sending a little shock down his spine making him gasp against the soft lips of his brother. 

His brother, no wonder it was perfect they were practically made for each other weren't they? No wonder why his dragons reacted in such a way. 

Genji felt a growl push up from his chest, a growl that most definitely didn't belong to a human. His arms pulled Hanzo's chest flushed against his, tongue pushing between Hanzo's lips and forcing his way inside as he felt the elder squirm in his hold and let out a heavy breath. 

Genji opened his eyes to look at Hanzo, whose cheeks were a lovely shade of pink, eyes hazy and filled with a look that told him everything was okay. 

Genji's teeth nipped at the plush bottom lip till it turned red, so tempted to let his sharp teeth sink into the soft skin and taste the blood on his waiting tongue. 

His hands wondering his brother's back feeling the compact muscle sculpted by hard work, his nails gently scraping against the smooth soft skin and making Hanzo shudder and moan under him. 

This was how it was supposed to be, he could feel it now. This was how he should be with his Hanzo, his dear older brother. 

He woke that morning breathless and a chest full of a new kind of longing.

\---- 

Genji is very sure his father knows he is attacking the guards at night, using these poor unfortunate souls as his own personal punching bags. He knows how his father looks at him when they eat, a look that is cold and calculating but also cautious. 

He knows something, but he still plays like he knows nothing and it makes Genji's skin crawl. 

Maybe he has been too forward, if father was to know something then it could ruin everything. The elders could be in the know and Genji could be pushed in a corner and dealt with before he could take his Brother away and free them both. 

The need to act was starting to constrict him, he needed to act quickly, he couldn't let his father take him down before he could take him down. 

The solution: plant husbandry. 

Given the amount of money at his disposal, and the many favors he's been collecting along the years With his escapades, it was easy to get a hold of the plant he wanted to use specifically for his father. 

Hemlock. A tall plant that grows with white flowers grown in a cluster originally from Europe but also found in the Americas. The whole plant was poisonous, flowers, seeds, leaves, steam and it's roots. And its special talent? Alkaloid, a toxin that affects nerve impulse transmissions. 

Early evening came swiftly and with a short time to prepare Genji made his way to his fathers bedroom where Genji knew he would be. After he had killed mother, it seemed to have broken him in a way, and though it had left Hanzo with more stress and work it had to be done. 

Hopefully, father's slow pull away will be enough for the elders to not look into his death that was sure to be settled by the end of this visit. He was no fool however, after this, he would need to be quicker with eliminating the Elders even if they decide to turn a blind eye. 

His hands felt clammy as he held onto the tray carrying two cups of tea. 

Genji was nervous. He had one shot at this if he is found out, it could be all over, all his preparation and dreams of his future with Hanzo and the new realization of his true feelings for his brother becoming clear, he didn't want to lose. He couldn't lose.

His knuckles gently rapped against the wood of the delicate door of his father's room. It didn't take long for him to hear the low voice of his father allowing him entry. 

"Hello, father" Genji slid the door open, tray balanced on one hand, a playful smile on his lips. 

Sojiro looked up from his book, sitting up in bed reading glasses balanced on his strong nose. He looked at Genji like a man that knew what was to come. 

He most recently knew and it didn't seem like he was going to fight back. 

Strange. 

Genji's smile faltered only slightly, barely noticeable as he walked forward and set the tray down beside his father's bed. 

Sojiro closed his book and set it down on his lap glasses pushed down his nose and placed down by his thigh. 

"I will ask one thing of you Sparrow" his voice was a rumble almost sounding like Hanzo to Genji's ears. 

"And what is that father?" Genji tilted his head to the side, hackles up and at the ready. 

"Care well for your elder brother" the older man held out his hand for the cup which Genji gave with no hesitation. It might burn on the way down but he knew his father would not let the pain show until it became truly unbearable. Sojiro was a Shimada after all.

Genji smiled softly at his father who slowly sipped at his laced tea, seeing the look on Genji's face Sojiro paused and looked at his youngest son strangely. 

"Oh father, of course I would. Everything I do is for Hanzo" 

The rest of their little meeting was spent silently drinking, Sojiro looking to the small shrine he had set up for the love of his life. The photo of the woman he loved on full display for Sojiro to see. 

Genji looked at the photo before standing, tray under his arm and cup in hand as Sojiro's chest spasmed, a soft pained noise pushing past the man's lips. 

30 minutes. That's how long it would take, that's how long he had been waiting in mostly silence. Breathing would slowly become more and more difficult for his father who would for the most part wither until breath became too difficult to take. The muscles of his body aching all the while, heart racing in his chest, eyes slowly becoming more and more lost as Sojiro stared at the picture of Genji's mother.

  
  


"Good night father" 

\----

Getting Hanzo to go out with him was surprisingly easy. Dressing him for the occasion was more fun than it had any right to be, something about dictating what Hanzo wore for the night gave Genji a kick.

He took Hanzo to a regular nightclub he often went to, to let loose. The drinks were nice and the music vibrated into his bones making Hanzo lean in so close just so he could hear him. 

The first few drinks were complimentary, he wanted to see if Hanzo would watch him but he was always so distracted by watching the sea of bodies shift and move with the music. Bright colored lights casting Hanzo's sharp face in beautiful shadows. 

Hanzo showed Genji then that he trusted him, didn't think twice if Genji would do anything. How sweet Hanzo was, it made Genji want to kiss him. Genji could feel his chest swell as he looked at his brother before pulling out a small vial from his pocket. 

He might feel a tad bad for this but he just wanted to have a little taste without any need to explain himself. A common date rape drug, he just wanted Hanzo to be easily moldable to his whims and this was the easiest way without words. They can probably laugh about it later when Genji is ready to tell his older brother everything. 

He stirred the drink in his hands having only poured a very tiny amount into the cup before handing it to Hanzo. 

Hanzo drank it without concern or care, so trusting towards his little brother Genji. 

Genji sighed softly into his drink as he watched Hanzo, if seen from an outside perspective it was like a lovesick puppy looking at their crush and it wasn't exactly wrong in that sense. 

This was the routine they fell under for the first part of the night. Genji would lead him to the bar, give him a new kind of drink to try before leading him back to the dance floor for a few dances. Slowly pushing Hanzo closer and closer to his body and looking for his reaction till he got nothing but smiles and drunken giggles. 

Till he could grind his hips against the back of Hanzo's tight jeans, till he could spread his broad hand over that perfect chest down his sculpted abs and grip his strong thighs. 

Till Genji could press his lips to the side of Hanzo's neck and nip and kiss all he wants and get nothing but soft puffs of breath and shutters. 

Arousal burning low in his gut, impatientness vibrating in his bones, Genji took one more look at the glassy dazed look in his brother's eyes and took Hanzo's hand in his and led his stumbling brother through the sea of shifting bodies off of the dance floor. He paused causing Hanzo to bump up behind him, warm chest and strong hand pressed against his back. Gemji forced himself to simply right Hanzo up before continuing to lead him to the a small hallway that smelled of sex, discarded wrappers of all kinds left on the ground. 

There was already a couple there, bodies almost lost in the dim lighting as they grind and shift in their little part of the hall. But Genji wasn't after the stuffy hall, he was looking to the door at the end of it. Pulling it open and letting the cold night air hit 

his face, Hanzo let out a pleased sigh at the feeling of fresh air on his skin.

Genji's smile spread over his face pulling Hanzo outside and letting the door slam shut as he pressed Hanzo against the cold brick wall. Hanzo won't even remember this, doesn't even seem to realize what Genji was doing. 

That brought a gentle coo out from Genji as he pressed in close, lips pressed against the hot skin of Hanzo's throat, hands running up Hanzo's strong thighs. 

Hanzo turned his head to the side unintentionally giving Genji room to mouth at his pulse, Genji's callused hands gripped at Hanzos ass, getting a reaction this time. 

Hanzo flinched and pressed more against the wall with a confused noise pushing past his mouth. Genji didn't let Hanzo back away, pulling his hips forward and bringing his own to press their hips together. Hanzo jumped and raised his hands holding onto Genji's biceps as Genji's groped and fondled his cheeks using them as leverage to roll his hips onto Hanzo's. 

He wanted so badly to bite down on Hanzo's neck as he shivered and weakly pushed at Genji's arms, his feet shifting as he was forced on the balls of his feet, back pressed against the wall to keep himself upright. Little gasps and whines pushing out with every breath, unintentional, lost. 

High and needy, heat filling his belly, cock reacting to the friction, the heat, Genjis touches. Genji's chest vibrated with a growl feeling like his mouth was full of sharp teeth, feeling as he shifted and took Hanzos's mouth in a kiss. Invading the small space, gentle little nibbles against Hanzo's full bottom lip, long breath pushing out from their noses. 

Genji took the time to look at Hanzo again as he pulled away from the kiss, string of saliva still connecting them. 

_ Oh Hanzo.  _

Looking so lost and dazed, yet so achingly beautiful. 

So beautiful, his older brother, Hanzo. 

Hanzo's hair came loose from its tie and falling in tangles over his shoulders, deep red flush over sharp cheek bones, lips kiss swollen and more pink then they have ever been before. Ample chest rising and falling, the way his shoulders press back against the wall and hips pushed forward made them look more full than they were. 

And most importantly the hard on Hanzo was sporting, his cock pressing hard against the zipper of his tight jeans. 

Genji smiled as he pressed his face against the swell of Hanzo's chest, one hand moving forward to gently touch and tease Hanzo's covered erection. Reveling in the gasps and whimpers Hanzo let loose at the touches. 

Genji could take a little time with this, the drug he pumped his brother with will let him do what he wants for a few hours. 

Wasn't like father was waiting on their arrival anyway. 

Genji let his teeth sink into soft flesh. 

  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
